


For Last Night

by StarsFleet



Series: Destiel Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Smut, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsFleet/pseuds/StarsFleet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's out of beer.<br/>Cas is willing to get some, with some... persuasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Last Night

"Dammit," Dean said, taking note of the refrigerator shelves stocked with the usual— holy water, salt, etc. They were unacceptably void of beer.

"What's the problem?" Castiel asked from the other room.

"Could you do me a favour, go get a six pack?"

Dean turned back to the fridge, not waiting for an answer. He pushed aside a bottle of demon blood, hoping to find something behind it, but nope. Just another vial. He straightened up, backing up into Castiel.

"I could be persuaded," Cas murmured, and all at once he was right there, and his hand was tight against Dean's belt, his lips were sweet against his neck.

"Cas, what are you—mmm." Dean couldn't even protest as deft fingers found their way around his belt loop, and latched onto his zipper and pulled down.

"How much do you want me to get the beer, Dean?" He asked, in between little bites on the nape of his neck. Cas' hand dipped underneath the waistband of Dean's boxers, and pressed hard.

Dean bucked forward, holding his hands against the refrigerator door to steady himself as the tips of Castiel's fingers rubbed circles into his skin.

"Very much, Cas," he breathed, barely coherent as Castiel's fingers dipped lower, tickling against the finely trimmed hairs there.

"How much?"

"A whole fucking lot—" he pleaded, shifting his hips up to meet Cas' fingers.

"Okay. I'll be back with them later," he said, giving Dean a bite on the jaw, then leaving.

Dean just stared at his ass as he left.

"What the hell?"

"That was for last night," Castiel said, before the door slammed shut.


End file.
